This invention relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to battery indicator structures for electronic devices such as portable computers.
Portable computers often are provided with indicator lights. For example, a light-emitting diode may be provided on the surface of a portable computer that indicates whether or not the portable computer is powered. Battery status information may also be conveyed using light-emitting diodes. For example, a portable computer may have a light-emitting diode that is illuminated when the battery in the portable computer is fully charged.
Conventional indicators are often unsightly and do not convey sufficient information to a computer user.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved battery indicator structures for electronic devices such as portable computers.